


There Is No Need To Be Afraid

by TheDarkestDandelion



Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [46]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Admitting the Truth, Adorable, Baby Noctis Lucis Caelum, Baby Prompto Argentum, Best Friends, Comfort, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fear, Fireworks, Happy, Late Night Conversations, Love, M/M, Multi, Parent Ardyn Izunia, Parent Cor Leonis, Sleepovers, Tears, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Uncle Ardyn Izunia, Uncle Cor Leonis, wonder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-30 05:57:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20809676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestDandelion/pseuds/TheDarkestDandelion
Summary: Prompto and Noctis are having a sleepover. When they hear a loud bang coming from outside they get scared and run to Ardyn and Cor for help.





	There Is No Need To Be Afraid

**Author's Note:**

> Baby Prom and baby Noct are just so cute XD
> 
> Please enjoy :)

Prompto and Noctis were excited.

As today was the day that Noctis was going to be staying over Prompto’s for a sleepover. It had been arranged last week and the boys had counted down the days until Friday came around. They had had many sleep overs before but Noctis had never slept around Prom’s house. It was mainly because of security reasons and after Aulea died Regis became a little too protective over his son’s whereabouts. However, Ardyn finally convinced his nephew that everything was going to be alright and that both he and Cor were there in case anything went wrong. Noctis couldn’t be anymore safer than when he was with them.

Ardyn picked the boys up from school and got them a takeaway instead of cooking this evening. The little Prince’s were more than happy to gorge themselves on the fast food and they saved some for Cor to have when he got home from work. While they waited for the Marshal, the pair played on Prom’s game console, they watch TV and they easily convinced Ardyn to chase them around the house pretending to be a monster, who would tickle them when he caught them. Once Cor had got home, Ardyn thought it would be a good idea if they all took Cerbie out for a walk. Cor objected to start off with because it wasn’t exactly safe to walk around the streets of Lucis with the heir to the throne, anything could happen to him and Regis would kill Ardyn and Cor if anything did. Instead, Ardyn teleported them all to a quiet town somewhere within the Lucis so they could have their walk in peace. Cor was about to raise another problem saying that the daemons were running about at this time because it was dark, but they didn’t come across a single one thanks to Ardyn. and apparently Cerbie. Ardyn had told Cor before that Cerbie was quite a dangerous daemon and most of the daemons were frighten of him. Making Cor feel less comfortable with keeping the daemon dog. 

When they returned home, the boys put their PJ’s on and sat downstairs playing board games with Ardyn for an hour or so, and played with Cerbie before it was time for them to get into bed. They brushed their teeth and got into Prom’s bed with Cerbie jumping at the end of it wagging his tail, wanting the pair to continue playing with him. 

“Dad said I can’t have a dog.” Noctis yawned, getting a lot of kisses from Cerbie.

“Well, you can share Cerbie. You would like that wouldn’t you boy!” Prompto beamed, patting Cerbie, who gave the little boy a happy bark back in response. “See he loves you Noct.”

“I love him too.” Noctis smiled, giving Cerbie a hug.

“Now, you two. It is time to get some sleep. Cerbie off the bed.” Ardyn said as he opened the door to Prom’s bedroom.

Cerbie gave Noctis and Prom one final kiss before jumping down and curling himself up into a ball at the side of Prom’s bed. Noct thought it was so cool that Prom literally had a daemon to protect him all the time. (And Ardyn, but Noctis never saw his uncle as a daemon) But Noctis preferred cats.

“Okay.” Prom nodded, snuggling down into the covers. 

“Yes, uncle Ardyn.” Noct said in a sleepy voice as he buried his head into the pillow.

_Aww! You two are so cute!_

Ardyn smiled brightly at the pair as he sat down on the chair next to Prom’s bed and got a book out from his armiger. “Good boys. Would you like a story?”

“Yes please!” The boys said in unison.

Once the story was done both of the Prince’s had fallen asleep. Ardyn gave them both a kiss on the forehead to say a silent goodnight. In daemon, he ordered Cerbie to stay and left the door open a jar in case either of them needed him or Cor for whatever reason, and leaving the door opened meant that they would be able to hear their cries clearer if they started to cry that was.

* * *

BANG!

Prompto’s eyes shot open and he looked around his room. His little heart started to race at the sound and he had no idea what to do. Not wanting to be alone because he was scared, he nudged Noctis to wake him up.

“Noct… Noct… Noct wake up.”

“Huh?” Noctis replied unable to open his eyes as he was still very tired.

“Did you hear that?” Prom questioned now feeling very scared as he shuffled up to Noctis for protection.

BOOM!

Prompto let out a small whimper and hid his head underneath his pillow to block out the terrifying sound. Prom was fortunate enough that he could see in the dark and thankfully that noise had not come from anywhere in his room, but he was still so scared.

The sound along with Prompto hiding made Noct wake up and in a bid to comfort his best friend, he wrapped his arms around a shaking Prompto. “It’s okay Prom.”

“I don’t like the noise.” Prompto breathed out fighting tears. He didn’t want to seem scared in front of Noct but how couldn’t he? That noise was so loud and so scary and the worse thing of all he didn’t know what was making that noise.

“It’s okay. We’re fine, we have Cerbie.” Noct assured Prom, trying his hardest to be brave for the pair of them. He was just as scared as Prom was by this point.

Upon hearing his name Cerbie jumped on the bed and started cuddling up to the frightened children to help them calm down.

“Yeah. You’ll protect us boy!” Prom cheered hugging his dog and inviting Noctis to do the same.

BANG!

That was it. This was getting too scary for them. They both started to cry and Cerbie did his best to help but he couldn’t do anything to calm their tears. They remained hugging the daemon dog but when they heard the sound again Noctis cried out to his uncle. 

“UNCLE ARDYN!”

“DADDY!”

The light suddenly came on and Ardyn came into their sights. He picked both of the children up and sat on the bed hugging the distressed little princes. The boys clung on to Ardyn and their cries lessen as they now felt safer.

“Oh, my dears! Whatever is the matter!?” Ardyn asked in a worried tone.

He held both children close to him and started to rock them to side to side. Ardyn had no idea what could have brought on such a harrowing and terrifying scream from these two little bundles of joys and his because of that Ardyn’s protectiveness started to kick in.

“There is something outside!” Prompto cried again.

When the door to Prom’s room opened, both Prom and Noctis looked to see what the hell it was. When they saw it was only Cor, they relaxed a little and Prompto begged for Cor to give him a hug. 

“You’re okay, mate.” Cor assured Prom, taking his son off of Ardyn and rubbed his back to soothe him, while Ardyn did the same to Noctis as he now had one of his arms free.

BANG!

Noctis flinched and buried his face into Ardyn’s chest to hide from it. “I don’t like it Uncle Ardyn.”

“Oh Noct, it is only fireworks. There is nothing to be scared off.” Ardyn smiled holding him closer to sooth his ongoing fear.

_Oh, it was only fireworks_. Because Ardyn was so old, sometimes he forgot that children got scared easily. And if he was honest, he hadn’t really been paying attention to the sound before now. He was happily sitting downstairs watching a murder mystery laying in Cor’s lap while Cor brushed his hair. At least their cries weren’t over something serious.

“Fireworks…”

“What are fireworks daddy?” Prom asked, shaking slightly less than he had been before.

“Rockets that explode into bright colours.” Cor explained.

“They are very beautiful my dears. They light up the sky will all sorts of colours! Like, blue, red, green, purple, pink and gold.” Ardyn said enthusiastically, bouncing Noctis on his knee.

Ardyn’s tone of voice and explanation calmed the pair down. They were just confused at how something that sounded so magical could be so loud. But they were okay now. They were starting to get used to the noise and they had Ardyn and Cor to look after them.

They were definitely safe.

BOOM!

“Why are they so loud?” Prompto asked jumping at the sound.

“It hurts my ears.” Noct complained covering his ears with his hands.

“Because in order for them to explode they need to be set on fire. Then they fly in the air and all the colours come out. But the colours can’t appear unless they explode. But there is nothing to worry about, right Cor?”

“Nothing at all. Here, Ardyn hold Prom for a second.” Cor agreed, placing Prom back in Ardyn’s free arm before leaving the room.

BANG!

“Is daddy going to be okay?” Prom asked, fidgeting still not grasping the concept that they were completely safe. 

“Cerbie, go with daddy.” Ardyn ordered, sensing the both of the boys were worried for Cor’s safety.

Cerbie stood up and followed Cor out of the room and all Ardyn could think was how adorable his son and nephew were. However, he did not want them to be scared. He had never wanted either of them to be scared, they were too precious to him, for him to allow their fears to continue. Ardyn than shuffled the pair in his arms and smiled brightly down at them. 

“He is now. Noct, did you know your dad loves fireworks?”

“He does?” Noctis asked confused as to why that would be. They were frigging terrifying.

“He does indeed. I remember this one time, it was your Grandfather’s birthday and your dad was too young to attend the celebrations. So that he didn’t feel left out I took him to the top of the Citadel to watch the fireworks display and he has loved them ever since.”

“Wasn’t he scared of the noise?”

“To begin with yes. But now he loves it.”

BOOM!

“I’m still scared.” Prompto whispered.

“There is no need to be, Sunbeam.” Ardyn assured him, holding the pair of them tighter.

There were more loud booms and bangs but after a while the pair started to relax. That was mainly because Ardyn had told them the origin story of fireworks and told them more stories about how Regis used to beg Ardyn to come up to the roof with him whenever he could hear the sound of the magical rockets.

Not too long later Cor came back, with Cerbie at his heels, carrying the boy’s coats. “Prom. Noct. Get your coats on we are going to watch the firework display.”

“That is a wonderful idea, My Marshal.” Ardyn smiled, trying to make the idea a less scary one to the boys.

“Here are some earmuffs to dull the sound.” Cor said putting the earmuffs on the little boys heads before helping the pair with their coats.

They didn’t bother with shoes as Ardyn and Cor decided that Noctis and Prompto would feel happy and more secure being held. When they got outside, they were welcomed with yet another loud bang

BANG!

The boys flinched but this time they got to witness a series of green and pink colours covering the starry sky. It was amazing. They had never seen anything so magical before. This was because they had always been long asleep before any fireworks display had been put on. Meaning that they had never heard the loud bangs, followed the pretty colours before.

“WOW!” The boys said staring as the colours as they fell to the ground.

“See aren’t they marvelous?” Ardyn asked, hugging Noctis and holding on to Prom’s hand, who was currently being wrapped up in Cor’s embrace.

“Yeah.” Noctis nodded wanting to see the colours again.

“It’s pretty.”

* * *

They remained outside until the show was over and the pair were promptly put to bed. After seeing the fireworks, the boys were no longer scared, and they quickly fell asleep due to exhaustion. Ardyn thought it best that they have a lay-in tomorrow, and he would call Regis in the morning to tell him what had happened and that he would bring Noct back when the Prince was awake and fed.

“They are so adorable.” Ardyn squealed hugging Cor as soon as he got into bed.

“I know.”

“It does make you think though. How something so beautiful and captivating can scare so many.”

“Take a look in the mirror.” Cor replied bluntly.

“Awww, I think that is the cutest, sweetest, most adorable thing you have ever said to me.” Ardyn’s voice became higher in pitch as he planted a series of loving kisses on Cor’s face at the words of affection he had just received from his husband. Ardyn loved it when Cor said things like that to him. It filled the royal with so much joy because Cor didn’t really come out with cute mussy things like that. 

Cor laughed back and managed to connect his lips with Ardyn briefly before teasing him. “That’s your fill for the year.”

Ardyn laughed and went back to snuggling up to his husband.

But the fireworks and the horrified looks on Prom’s and Noct’s faces got Ardyn thinking.

Ardyn slowly rubbed Cor’s chest as he asked him a question. “My Marshal… are you scared of anything?”

“I am scared of losing you and Prom.” Cor replied honestly.

“Likewise, but other than that?”

“No.”

“Really?” Ardyn asked a little surprised. Everyone was scared of something. Even Ardyn was.

“I am married to you. I don’t ever need to be scared of anything.”

“True.”

Ardyn nodded because Cor was right. He and Prompto never had to be scared of anything ever again because Ardyn would destroy the thing or person that tried to hurt or terrify them. But he knew Cor was not telling the truth because Ardyn knew exactly what he was scared off. As he had spent many a night, comforting Cor whislt he was having a nightmare and when he finally woke up from them.

Ardyn kissed Cor’s chest and bluntly said: “You are scared of Gilgamesh.”

“And you’re scared of Cid.” Cor grumbled back not confirming or denying his husband’s claims.

(Which of course was true. You were a fool if you weren’t scared of Somnus’s giant bodyguard)

“….so.”

Cor laughed at Ardyn’s reply and closed his eyes wanting to go to sleep. “Actually… did you see Regis flip his lid at one of the council members last week? That was unsettling.”

“I don’t think I have ever pushed Regis far enough for him to be able to properly scare me or the other people before…” Ardyn said, coming up with an idea. 

“Ass Hat. No.”


End file.
